White Christmas
by Becks7
Summary: Wheeler wants a white Christmas. Linka does her best to make his wish come true.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money off it.**

**Summary: Wheeler wants a white Christmas. Linka does her best to make his wish come true.**

**A/N: Gotta do a holiday fic, right? Merry Christmas everyone! I apologize for any mistakes. I tried proof reading, but we played beer pong for Christmas and since I don't drink beer, I was doing shots of whiskey. The good stuff from Kentucky. I'm seeing double.**

**

* * *

**

Linka paused when she noticed a lone figure sitting on the beach. She looked around to see if anyone else was around to check on him, but finding no one, she approached her team mate.

He doesn't even look up when she approaches.

"Is something wrong Wheeler?"

"It's December."

"Very observant Yankee," she teases.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to be called a dumbass. I came down here to be alone, so…"

"I am sorry. I was only teasing. My point is, it has been December for the last 23 days. Why is it all of a sudden bothering you?"

"It's 82 degrees today," he says, seeming as though he's avoiding her question.

"Da, it is beautiful. I was just going to go for a swim."

"Alone?"

"Well, I was. The others were all busy and I did not know where you were. Care to join me?"

Normally Wheeler would jump at the chance to spend time alone with a bikini clad Linka, but he was feeling too down.

"Nah. Go on without me. I'll just ruin your fun."

"I was not planning on it being fun. It was just to cool off and get some exercise. It would only be fun if I had company…even if he is crabby."

"I'm not crabby. I'm just…melancholy."

She gives him a questioning look.

"I do not know that word."

"It means down in the dumps, low, glum, depressed."

"Again, all words that do not usually come to mind when I think of you."

"Oh yeah…what does come to mind?"

"Loud, obnoxious, self absorbed…" she says with a hint of teasing in her voice. But then she gets more serious. "Brave, courageous, strong, determined, silly, carefree…and fun. So come on. Come for a swim. Whatever is bothering you, maybe this will take your mind off of it for a while," she says, holding out her hand to offer to pull him up.

"Yeah. Ok," he says, giving her a half smile as he gets up and dusts the sand from his swim trunks.

She begins running towards the ocean. Wheeler is appreciating the view when her next words capture his attention.

"Race you," she says, already sprinting for the water's edge.

"Cheater!" He calls out as he takes off after her.

He catches her around the waist just as she reaches the water, picks her up, and falls into the water with her. When they resurface, she splashes him.

"Hey, don't be a sore loser," he says, wiping the water from his face.

"ME? You are the one that dumped me after I beat you."

"Dunked."

"What?"

"Dunked," he says putting his hand on her head and pushing her under the water. When she re-emerges, he further explains, "I _dunked_ you. I'd never _dump_ you. And you didn't beat me. I got there before you…even with a head start."

"I got there BEFORE you! That is why you caught me from BEHIND!"

"Let's just call it a tie then?" He says, laying on his back and floating.

"Call it whatever you want Yankee…I know the truth."

She dives into an oncoming wave and begins her swim. Wheeler continues to float lazily over the rolling waves. Every so often, he looks up to check on Linka. He thinks maybe he should join her; swimming would be a good cardio workout for him, but on the other hand, he is content to just lay there and let the ocean lap against him.

Suddenly, he feels something pulling him under. He struggles to break free, but Linka's arms are around his midsection, and her legs are wrapped around his. When she releases him, he recovers to find that she's standing over him with her arms crossed.

"There. Now we can say we are even," she says proudly.

He dives towards her, but she quickly dodges him and heads back towards the shore, running through the water making things difficult for her. Wheeler lets the waves assist him in reaching her, riding them into the coastline. He lunges for her and catches her ankle, causing her to trip and fall into the sand. Wheeler scrambles to get up, as does she, but he manages to tackle her to the ground and pin her into the sand.

"NYET! WHEELER!" She squeals, but the more she struggles, the more covered in sand she gets as it clings to her wet skin and hair.

He laughs as he rolls off her and flops into the sand on his back next to her.

"Feeling any better?" She asks.

"A little," he says.

"Is it because of Christmas? Do you want to go home for the holidays?"

"No…I'm really not that excited about Christmas."

"Because you know you're on the 'naughty list'?" She teases.

"Ha! No. It's because I know that I won't be getting what I want."

"Oh? What do you want for Christmas?"

"You mean besides the obvious?" He asks flirtatiously with a wink.

"Da…besides your two front teeth, what else do you want for Christmas?"

"Snow," he sighs, picking up a handful of white sand and letting it sift through his fingers.

"On a tropical island? You are right…you will not be getting what you want. You have a better chance of getting that _other_ thing that you want."

"Don't tease me Linka…I'm depressed enough as it is." He says it jokingly, but is serious. "Don't you miss snow?"

"Nyet. I will take sun and warm weather any day."

"So will I…except on Christmas. I wanna build a snowman, have a snowball fight, make snow angels."

He then begins moving his arms and legs, going through the motions of making a snow angel, but in the sand. He stands up and looks down at it.

"Not the same. This is pretty gross actually," he says, shaking his head to remove the sand.…probably not the best idea I've ever had."

"Ya think?" She says sarcastically, rising up on one elbow to look at him. She picks up a handful of wet sand and throws it at his chest. "Sand ball fight?"

"Again, not the same. C'mon," he says, offering his hand and pulling her up. "Let's get this sand washed off before it ends up in places we regret!"

They walk over to the garden hose and Wheeler turns it on, handing it to Linka.

"Ladies first."

She's easily able to get the sand off her arms and legs, but the majority of it is covering her back and in her hair.

"Here, let me help," he offers, taking the hose from her and motioning for her to turn around. "Tilt your head back."

He starts at the top, working his way down, running his fingers through her hair to help comb out the clumps of sand. He then sprays across her shoulders, down her back, and then her legs.

"I think I got most of it. Sorry for getting you all dirty."

"It is ok. Nothing that a shower won't fix. I am just glad I got you to have a good time for a while and stop being so gloomy."

"Thanks. You're the only person on this island that could have done it."

She smiles up at him, then quickly looks down when she senses she's blushing.

"Your turn," she says spraying him playfully in the face.

"Hey!" He sputters.

"Oops…accident," she claims.

"'Accident' my ass!" He exclaims, reaching for the hose and trying to wrestle it from her.

"Nyet! I have had my turn, I was just trying to wash you off. I was aiming for your chest, but I missed!"

"Yeah right!"

He is able to overpower her and points the hose at her. She refuses to let go though and twists around, putting her body between Wheeler and the hose. On the downside, she's trapped in his arms…but on the upside…she's trapped in his arms.

"Wheeler, you are wasting water! Bad Planeteer!"

He pulls her back, more tightly against him, and turns his head to rest his lips next to her ear.

"Give up?"

"Call it even?"

"Call it whatever you want Babe…I know the truth!" He repeats her words from earlier back to her. He releases her and laughs. "You have sand all over your back again from me."

He rinses her back once again and then attempts to cleanse himself.

"Give it to me. I will do you."

"I've been waiting a very long time for you to say those words to me!"

She rolls her eyes and aims the hose at his crotch.

"Cool off Yankee!"

"Aaaaah! That's cold!" He screams, turning his back to the hose.

She rinses his back, arms, and legs free of sand.

"Get on your knees."

"You're killin' me Babe!" He groans.

"How else am I supposed to reach your head? Unless you want to track all that sand into your room."

"No."

"Then lean forward."

He bends his head and allows her to spray the hose through his hair, brushing her fingers over his scalp to loosen the sand.

"Done."

"Thanks…I'm still gonna take a shower…care to join me? After all, we just wasted a ton of water…we should conserve," he says.

"Da, we should…that is why I will make sure my shower is quick…and I suggest you do the same," she says, heading towards her cabin.

* * *

When Linka finishes with her shower, she goes to the Crystal Chamber in search of Gaia. She finds the spirit watching Planet Vision.

"Hello Linka."

"Hello Gaia…how are things looking?"

"Surprisingly good. I guess even Eco-Villains are busy getting ready for the holidays."

"Or quietly plotting."

"Or that. I hate to jinx things by thinking we may be able to have a nice quiet Christmas on Hope Island…unless you were coming to see if it was ok to go home?"

"Nyet. I think it would be best to stay close to Hope Island…just in case we are needed."

"Riiiiight…close to Hope Island, of course."

Linka blushes at Gaia's slight teasing, which makes what she came here to say even harder.

"Actually, I am here because of Wheeler."

"Uh oh…is he sending you to do his dirty work?"

"Not exactly…I was hoping maybe you could do me a favor…it is something I would like to do for Wheeler."

"I'd be happy to help if I can," Gaia says.

"The Yankee wants a white Christmas. He thinks it is not Christmas without snow. So, do you think it would be possible to make it snow?"

"Do you miss snow too?"

"Nyet, I am quite happy to be away from it. Where Wheeler comes from, it snows, and roads and sidewalks are cleared as quickly as possible, leaving behind a slushy, sloppy, mess…but it is pretty while it is falling. Where I come from, it snows…and snows, and snows, and snows! Life stops…we get stuck inside. We no sooner get the roads cleared and safe for travel and another snow storm comes. If I never see snow again, I will be happy…but Wheeler…he is unhappy. So unhappy. I have never seen him like this."

"So you don't want it to snow…but he does…tell me why you'd ask for something you don't want."

"To shut Wheeler up about having a white Christmas."

"So he's annoying you?"

"Nyet…I just…he is moping around and it is weird…When Wheeler is not in a good mood, it affects us all. We are all a bit out of sorts when we do not have him cracking bad jokes or insisting we play games."

"So this isn't about doing something nice for Wheeler? It's about making him more tolerable to be around?"

"Well…nyet…not completely. I…" Linka sighs in resignation. "I thought it would be a nice thing for him to have since it is so important to him."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that…this is a tropical island…in order for it to snow here, it's going to take a lot more than me just waving my hands and making it happen."

"What?"

"If you want to make it snow for Wheeler, _YOU _need to make it happen."

"Me?"

"I think you genuinely do want it to snow for Wheeler…you wouldn't have come here to ask me otherwise.

"Da, but how can _I_ make it happen?"

"You're a smart girl Linka, you'll figure it out," Gaia says with a wink before disappearing.

Linka furrows her brow. She had two days to figure out how to make Wheeler's wish come true.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who've reviewed. I know it's a crazy busy time of year so I appreciate you taking the time, and I'm glad you liked it. Here's part 2. **

**

* * *

**

Christmas day has arrived and just like any other day, Wheeler is sleeping in.

"I bet on Christmas morning, when most other kids were waking their parents up at early hours, Wheeler's parents were the ones that had to wake him!" Ma-Ti says.

"And he was probably still not very happy about it!" Kwame adds.

"It is true!" Linka confirms. "He was showing me an old album once and there is a picture of Wheeler on Christmas morning, holding up a baseball glove, with the most miserable look on his face! It was as if the flash from the camera was blinding his still sleeping eyes!"

"Sounds cute," Gi says.

"Da, it was," Linka recalls fondly.

"This is pretty impressive, what you did to the common room," Gi comments.

"Yes, it is. Nicely done Linka," Ma-Ti adds.

"Especially considering the short amount of time you had to put it all together. You must've been up late last night," Kwame says.

"Nyet, I was actually up early. I figured I would have plenty of time before Wheeler rolled out of bed and if I stayed up late, chances are he would still be up and would wander in here and ruin everything…but it is now noon…I am going to go wake him now."

"Ok, we'll go make ourselves scarce," Gi says.

"Nyet, you do not have to…"

"YES! We do," Kwame insists.

"You do not want to see his reaction?" Linka asks.

"We are sure he will love it, but we have things we need to do…while the Eco-Villains are quiet, we have time to work on the odds and ends we don't normally have time for," Ma-Ti explains, making excuses.

"Ok," Linka says skeptically, knowing what her friends are trying to do. "If you need help, we will be there after I show him this."

"No, we'll be fine. You two just enjoy Christmas," Gi says.

"And call us when dinner is ready," Ma-Ti adds. "It smells delicious!"

The little indian boy is starting to sound more and more like Wheeler every day.

* * *

Linka knocks on Wheeler's door and enters when she gets no answer. Just as she expected, he was still in bed.

"Get up Yankee!" She says, pulling the covers off him and then bursting out laughing.

"Hey!" He grumbles, reaching for his sheets to pull them back up over his head. "You're lucky I don't sleep naked, or I'd be offended that you were laughing so hard."

"Perhaps if you slept naked, I'd be laughing harder," she teases.

He pulls the covers off his head and glares at her, then smiles.

"You wish Babe."

"Nice boxers," she comments.

"Jingle bells…I'm being festive. Had I known that a beautiful girl would be checkin' me out, I might've worn something a little sexier."

"Sexier than jingle bells? Is that possible?"

"I guess you'll never know!"

"Come on, get up."

"Why?" He asks.

"It is Christmas."

"So? Wake me when dinner is ready."

"I want my present," she insists.

"It's over there on the dresser, along with the others'. Go ahead and take 'em."

"You are going to stay in bed all day?"

"Unless we have a mission, then yes…and hopefully if we do have a mission, wherever we go better have snow!"

"You do not want to see what I got you?"

"Bring it here."

"Nyet. You have to come see it."

He sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed.

"You mean you're not my present?"

"Nyet."

"Damn…I was looking forward to unwrapping it."

She ignores his comment.

"Get up, get dressed, I will meet you outside."

Less than five minutes later, Wheeler emerges from his room in jeans, a t-shirt, and a santa hat.

"Bozhe moy," Linka says, rolling her eyes.

"Sexy, huh?"

"I am trying extra hard to control myself," she comments sarcastically.

"Thought so," he says proudly.

As they walk out of his cabin, Wheeler stops short.

"What's that?"

"My attempt at making a snowman out of sand. I could not make it very big because the sand kept crumbling," she explains.

Wheeler walks up to the sculpture to inspect it. The sandman-snowman has sea shells for eyes, mouth, and buttons and a carrot for a nose.

Wheeler laughs and gives her a hug.

"That's awesome! I love it."

"Good, I am glad."

"Thanks for tryin', Babe. And the best part is, it won't melt!"

"Nyet, it will just blow away in the wind," she reasons.

"Well, if the Wind Planeteer put it up, it's fitting that the wind will be the one to take it down, because I sure won't! That's a really creative idea for a present Linka…I really do love it."

"I am not done yet," she says. "Follow me."

"Anywhere."

Linka walks into the common room and then steps aside to watch him as he takes it all in. Hundreds of snowflake cutouts are hanging from the ceiling, cotton fluff spread on the floor and furniture, "White Christmas" playing on the stereo…she had created her own little winter wonderland.

"Oh my God!" He gasps. "This is…you did all this? For me?"

"Da…for you…and me. A compromise of sorts: You get your white Christmas, and I get to keep from freezing."

"Ahh, but that's the best part…keeping warm," he says, walking up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder and rubbing his hands up and down her arms. He then whispers in her ear, "I'm kinda embarrassed about the gift I got you."

"Can I open it now?" She asks, turning it over in her hands to examine the package.

"Well, it's too late for me to go get you something better, so I guess," he says as he moves his arms to wrap around her.

She opens it up to find a book and upon closer look, is intrigued.

"Thank you Yankee. It looks interesting."

"You don't have to pretend to like it…I have a gift receipt for it so you can take it back."

"What makes you think I do not like it?" She asks.

"It's a book. You put so much thought into my present, and I got you a freakin' book."

"What made you decide to get me this book?"

"You like books, and it's about a bird…and you like birds…and when I read the description, it seemed like a…cute story. My eyes kinda started to tear up a bit, I admit."

"See, you put thought into it. I like birds, I like books, and you thought the story would be something worth reading…sounds like you put plenty of thought into it. It is not like you walked into a bookstore and picked up something random." She reads the back of the book for the description. "This sounds adorable. I cannot wait to read it."

"And I can't wait to play in the snow!"

He picks up a handful of the cotton fluff and attempts to throw it at her, but it falls well short, barely even going a foot.

"Hmm, so much for that."

She chuckles at the face he's making.

"I will be right back," she says as she heads for the kitchen.

He's inspecting the room, marveling at all the handmade snowflakes she made. He remembers making them when he was in school.

"Hey Yankee?"

He turns around slowly, still looking at the snowflakes and replies,

"Hmm?"

Linka answers by hurling a snowball at him.

"What the…? Where did you get snow?"

"From the snow cone machine I bought…want one?"

"To eat or are you gonna throw it at me again?"

"I thought you wanted a snowball fight?" She asks.

"I did…but in a fair fight, both players have access to the ammo."

"Then I guess I will make you one to eat…what flavor do you want?"

"Got any blue raspberry?"

"Da, I think it came with grape, cherry, orange, lime, root beer, and blue raspberry."

"Hmm, tough choices, but I think I'll stick with the blue."

Linka returns a few moments later carrying two snow cones, a blue one for Wheeler and a cherry one for her.

"How is it?" She asks.

"Delicious…I think we're gonna get a lot of use out of that machine. Good idea."

"Da, the others went in on it with me, so it is their Christmas present to you as well."

"Cool! Don't worry, I'll share with everyone. This is really refreshing on a hot day. You wanna try the blue raspberry?" He asks, offering the cone to her.

"Da, thank you."

He holds it out to her, but right as she goes to taste it, he shoves it in her face and yells,

"SNOW BALL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

"NYET!"

She tries to fight back and ends up smashing the snow cone against the side of his head. She wrestles him to the ground and straddles his hips, picking up a handful of the shaved ice and dropping it on his face.

He licks the sweet slush from where it lands.

"Mmm. Delicious."

He moves quickly, catching her off guard and reversing their positions.

"Santa's still watching Babe…better not be naughty or he'll take away your gifts.

"Good thing I never believed in such silly things."

"Really?" He asks surprised.

"Da, really."

"How could you not ever believed in Santa?"

"It was not logical."

"That's kinda sad," he says. "You missed out on all the fun…the thrill of Christmas."

"That does not matter to me. It was never a 'happy time' for me. Everyone was traveling, spending time with family…it was just my grandmuska, brother, and me. Not that I minded…but it was just another day, except the dinner was fancier than normal and we exchanged presents."

"But no Santa?"

"Nyet…besides, I thought you liked naughty?"

He moves off her and helps her up.

"I do," he replies, lifting the bottom of his shirt up and using it to wipe her face clean of the sticky juice from the snow cone and then doing the same to himself. "I think we're gonna need some water to get off the stickiness."

"Da."

He follows her into the kitchen where they get cleaned up.

"Dinner is ready, can you go find the others?" She asks.

"Sure."

When he returns with the others, Linka has started taking things out of the oven and stove, but is struggling with the ham.

"Here Babe, let me get that."

Usually when it is time for dinner, Wheeler just takes a seat and waits to be fed unless it is his night to make dinner.

"Wheeler is being helpful? It is a Christmas miracle!" She teases.

"Take a seat, I'll carve the ham and serve. You've been busy," he says.

"Speaking of, how did you like your snow?" Ma-Ti asks.

"I loved it…especially the snow cone machine. Thanks guys!"

"Wheeler, do you have…is that…blood in your ear?" Gi asks.

He reaches up and feels, pulling his hand away and laughing.

"Nope, cherry juice, "he says, licking his finger. "Did I get it all off?"

"Nyet, here," Linka says as she takes the dish rag and cleans him off.

"Thanks."

"Nice hat Wheeler," Kwame jokes, noting the Santa hat. "Where's the rest of the suit?"

"Dry cleaners…got some reindeer poop on the sleeves. Rudolph ate some burritos the night before Christmas and…it was a mess!"

"Ewwwwww!" They all exclaim and laugh.

"You are disgusting Yankee," Linka comments, rolling her eyes.

He takes his hat off and places it on her head.

"I try, Mrs. Claus."

"Everything is delicious, Linka," Ma-Ti says and everyone else agrees.

"Glad you like it."

"Love it," Wheeler corrects.

* * *

When dinner is over, Wheeler, Gi, Ma-Ti, and Kwame offer to do the clean up, but Wheeler is sent away by the others.

"I got banished from the kitchen," he informs Linka as he takes a seat next to her on the couch.

"Ready to watch a movie?" She asks.

"What'cha got?"

"It is a classic."

"Ah, the one where the kid wants a BB Gun? A Christmas Story!"

"Nyet! White Christmas."

"Never seen it," he says.

"It is great…singing, dancing, a love story…I cannot believe you have never seen it."

"That surprises you? It's a musical and a chick flick…of course I've never seen it!"

"If you do not want to watch it, I will go watch it in my room," she says as she gets up from the couch.

"No!" He says a little too quickly. "Stay, watch it here. I'll watch it, and I even promise not to make any smart ass remarks."

She looks at him skeptically before sitting down.

"Da, right…I'll believe it when I see it!"

Wheeler was true to his word. He sat there in silence throughout the whole film, content to just sit there with Linka leaning against his side, tucked under his arm.

"Well, what did you think?" She asks as the credits roll.

"It was good. My mom used to sing me that one song. I didn't know she'd gotten it from this."

"Which one?"

"The one about counting your blessings."

"Ah."

"And I do…I count them every night…and I count you as one of them."

"Aww Wheeler…That is very sweet of you to say."

"This movie was a very appropriate pick."

"Except they got their snow," she points out.

"So did I."

"They got real snow."

"So did I…or have you forgotten about the snowball fight already?"

"Nyet, I will never forget that. I will add it to one of my favorite Christmas memories."

"Me too," he says, turning his head to kiss her temple.

"I tried to get you some real snow," she says, slipping her arm around his waist.

"How'd you do that?"

"I tried to bargain with Mother Nature."

"And she wouldn't make it snow for me?"

"Nyet, she said she did not have that much control over it…that only I could make it snow for you."

"And you did."

"I think I could have done more."

"You did more than enough," he tries to assure her.

"She asked me why I wanted it to snow…I said to get you back to your usual happy self…because when you are miserable, the rest of us feel it too because we do not have our jokester…but I should have been honest with her…and myself. I wanted to make you happy, like you make me happy. To do something nice for you because you are always nice to me."

"You did make me happy…just by doing all of this and letting me spend the day with you. I realized something while watching the movie."

"What is that?"

"That Christmas is not about snow. A white Christmas is a nice thought, a nice song, but the most important part about Christmas is spending it with the people who mean the most to you, doing nice things for people...It's about friends, family, and love. If I had to choose between spending Christmas somewhere with snow, or spending Christmas here with you, I'd pick you…every time."

She turns her head to look at him, smiles, and stretches up to kiss his cheek.

"I am glad. I would pick you too."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Nyet, I mean it. You make me happy."

"You make me happy too," he says as he leans in and presses his lips to hers.

She shivers.

"That good huh?"

"I just got a chill. You did not feel it? It felt like a breeze coming through the window."

"It does feel like it's cooling off a bit. Weird," he says.

He puts his arms around her and pulls her onto his lap, holding her tight to keep her warm.

She rests her head on his shoulder and presses her nose to his neck.

"My nose is cold," she says.

"Yeah, I noticed," he says, pulling away and rubbing his nose against hers. "Now my neck is cold."

"Sorry."

"I'm not. I like having you this close."

"I like being this close," she tells him.

He leans forward to kiss her again, longer this time; their lips moving smoothly against each other; slow and tentative at first, then deeper, and more exploratory.

He pulls away and touches his forehead to hers.

"Best Christmas ever," he declares.

"Da," she agrees, hugging him.

She rests her chin on his shoulder, running her hands up his back and playing with the sprigs of hair at the base of his neck, pressing her lips to the soft skin there.

"Bozhe moy! Look!" She exclaims, pointing out the window. "Is that…?"

He turns around to see what has gotten her attention.

"Snow! You did it Babe! You made it snow!"

They jump up off the couch and run outside. Sure enough, the temperature had dropped drastically and white flakes were falling from the sky.

"I had to want it for you…not just to cheer you up, but to make you happy because…I always want you to be happy. In order for me to make it snow, it had to be because…because I love you. That is the power that I had that Gaia did not."

He wraps his arms around her as the snow falls around them.

"I love you too…I've known that for a very long time now."

She turns around in his arms and nuzzles her cheek against his chest.

"It is so cold."

"Yeah, it's freezing. Let's go build a fire, cuddle under a blanket, and watch the snow fall," he suggests.

"Sounds perfect."

"It is…I got EXACTLY what I wanted this year…the one thing I wanted more than anything, and snow."

"I got what I wanted too," she says, stretching up to meet his lips. "Merry Christmas Yankee."

"Merry Christmas Linka."

They walk back to the commons room hand in hand. Wheeler builds a fire while Linka makes them some hot chocolate. They spend the rest of the night cuddled together under the blanket, watching the snow fall, and keeping each other warm; a perfect end to a perfect Christmas.

* * *

**The End**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
